A conventional automatic umbrella such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,133 discloses by Yueh Huang can be automatically openable and closable. However, in resetting a closed or folded umbrella by depressing the handle (8) to store the elastic energy of a restoring spring, ready for its next opening operation, a depression force supplied from the umbrella user may be splitted into fraction of force acting on the pushing handle portion (8) generally hook shaped. It means that partial force from the umbrella user or operator will become waste and useless in resetting an umbrella. Therefore, a greater force is required for resetting or compressing the tensioning spring provided in the conventional automatic umbrella, which may not be openable by a child or a woman.
Other conventional automatic umbrellas such as the Su U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,888, Day No.4,823,821, Day No. 4,534,374 and Sato No. 3,856,030, each patent disclosed a straight type handle which can be depressed for resetting the restoring spring provided in the central tube or shaft of the umbrella. However, the downward restraction depression on the straight handle by a user's hand may cause an injury of the user's hand as stuck by rib tips formed on each umbrella rib.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional automatic umbrella, and invented the present automatic umbrella which can be operated ergonomically.